In Too Deep
This is book 6 of The 39 Clues series called In Too Deep, by Jude Watson. Jude Watson also wrote the 4th book, Beyond the Grave. Fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, head to the Land Down Under to discover what their own mother and father knew about the hunt for the 39 Clues. But following in their parents' footsteps brings up lost memories for Amy so awful that she can't share them...even with Dan. Haunted by the ghosts of their past, chased by deadly competitors, Dan and Amy can't see who is an enemy and who is a friend. Their blindness leads to a terrible mistake... and the death of a hidden ally. In this book, you get to meet and find out who Isabel Kabra is. Amy and Dan find out that they have more troubles with trusting people as they both almost face close-to-death experiences. Ian still has feelings for Amy as Isabel says, but Isabel will let nothing get in her way to win the competition. They end up going to Australia and then to Indonesia in search of anything about Robert Cahill Henderson. Along the way, Amy starts to uncover the past and remember bits of what happened the night her parents died. She remembers that Isabel Kabra, Alistair Oh, and Irina Spasky were there that night. But there was a fourth person. Amy is getting closer to the past with every step and the death of a competitor leaves her and Dan in shock. They then find out that they must find out what they can about why their parents had gone back into the house during the fire. What was so valuable that their parents risked their lives? Next to that, they decide they must seek justice for their parents' death. And they won't let Isabel Kabra nor any of the competitors get in their way. Quote "You are afraid of everything except what you should fear." * Irina Spasky ~ Pg.54 Summary Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Chapter 13 Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Chapter 17 Chapter 18 Chapter 19 Chapter 20 Characters Irina Spasky Amy Cahill Dan Cahill Isabel Kabra Ian Kabra Natalie Kabra Alistair Oh Nellie Gomez Saladin Shep Trent Clue * Water * One sprig of Rosemary (This is not the clue unlocked with the card pack. It was given to Amy and Dan by Irina Spasky in the book.) Secret Message Find the other Ekaterina scientist who came too close. Letter To: All Tomas From: Ivan Kleister Re: Clue hunters needed Attention! It's time for the Tomas to step up our game. I'm sending ALL agents into the field to find the 39 Clues. We've been playing some good defence, but now's the moment to go for the jugular. Remember, success is 10% determination and 90% doing whatever it takes to CRUSH the competition. Show some good hustle and get out there. Go Tomas!! P.S. Bonus points will be awarded for convincing the Holts that there's a clue in their basement and then locking them inside. Cards In Too Deep comes with six cards: * Card 106: Nikola Tesla * Card 107: Irina Spasky * Card 108: Earhart's Notes * Card 109: The Flying Lemur * Card 110: The Missing Element * Card 111: Anak Krakatau Category:Books Category:In Too Deep Category:Cards